Corpse Party: The Alternation
by ZoeyZeffrey
Summary: For some reason, the Corpse Party universe has been flipped upside down. A new boy joins the group in a new range of adventures. The universe is about to change at the fate of this boy. More people may survive; more people may die. Nobody knows what will happen in this new world. Something big is about to happen.
1. B1C01: Charms

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

I was the newest transfer student at Kisaragi Academy Senior High. I came from a school in that area and I was interested in the structure of the building. I walked into the academy and I headed to the office to find out the class I was in. As I was figuring which class to go to, I bumped into a girl who was walking in the other direction. I said sorry to the girl and we went our own ways. I realized I was in 2-9 since my name would be last, so I headed to 2-9 which was in the opposite direction of where I was walking, then I thought, was that girl from class 2-9, since the other classes were on the direction I was walking to. I turned around and headed to class 2-9 and I saw a surprise. She was a student of 2-9, and she seemed to be of a high rank, as her name tag was a bit different from the normal students. I looked around the class for a seat, but the only one I could find was beside the girl, as the rest were already taken by other students. I headed to the place and took my seat beside that girl, and she decided to hold a conversation with me out of boredom. She introduced herself as Ayumi Shinozaki, a 16-year-old, just like me, who was famous for her ghost stories, which explained why I saw an amount of candles inside her bag. Eventually, the bell rang, which meant that class was going to start. The other students of class 2-9 entered the class, eyeing the two of us, and then the assistant teacher entered, telling me to head to the front and introduce myself. I went in front and began to introduce myself. My name was Zoey Zeffrey, a 16-year-old just like Ayumi and some of the other students, and I was a little bit like Ayumi in my former school, famous, but for a different reason. I was well known throughout my former school for my positive aura and my motivational words. Everybody clapped their hands as I headed back to my place beside Ayumi.

My first day wasn't really eventful, except I was eventually known for my skill in mathematics and everybody started to ask me for the solutions when the teacher gave questions in mathematics class. I was really stressed, but Ayumi then ushered them all away. I really was thankful to Ayumi. If not for her, I would have been stressed for the whole day. Eventually, I found out that Ayumi lived in the same floor as me at my apartment. I always went to her house every night to have a chat with her about schoolwork and such. One day, after school, I started to feel a different emotion I have felt before. Love started taking over my head. I did like somebody from this school, who was Ayumi. She seemed different and unique from everybody else. She seemed more compatible to me than anybody. I then decided to talk to her that night. That night, I invited her to my house and I confessed my feelings towards her, to which she replied to, "I liked you too and I wanted to confess to you, but all the other girls confessed theirs to you and I never thought that you'd like me." She went out of my apartment, and I celebrated in joy.

The next day, school went by like normal, and then I went back to my apartment, immediately going to my bedroom. I noticed a chess set that seemed out of place, and then I went to look at it, which was on my shelf. I removed the top layer of dust and I checked the names on it. I remember moving to this apartment 3 years ago, but this surprised me. Ayumi's name was there and under it, there was a heart, then my name was there. When was this here? All of a sudden, I had a flashback. At my former house, when I was 12, I used to be very close friends with Ayumi. I knew that Ayumi could sense ghosts already since she told that secret to me that time. Then, I remembered Ayumi's confession to me at that time. Then, I remembered Ayumi have a sleepover at my former house with me. I realized Ayumi used to like me back then, and I felt the same thing to her. I wanted to show her the chess set, the only thing that could prove the fact that I used to be friends with Ayumi. That night, I went to Ayumi's house with the chess set and I showed it to her. She had the same flashback and she smiled to me, then unexpectedly hugged me, and said, "Thanks for staying beside me after 4 years of separation. I really forgot you in those four years. I promise I'll make it up to you. The fun times we had are still memories in our head. We're always friends as long as those memories exist." I hugged her back, and smiled as a few tears came out from my eyes.

Two to three weeks later, Kisaragi Academy hosted its own Cultural Festival for the third year or so. Ayumi decided to stay and take care of 2-9's stall, while the rest of us decided to go out and have some fun around the other stalls. As I was enjoying and having fun around, I got a text message from Mayu. She told me that this was her final day at Kisaragi Academy, and she asked me for advice. She was at the area where the drama club had their meetings, and she told me to be quick. I took 30 seconds to get to where she was, and we sat there, talking for a while, before I told her to enjoy her final day and to not feel that sad. I had something planned for her after the cultural festival. She smiled and said thanks as she went out to enjoy her final day at Kisaragi Academy. After the whole Cultural Festival was over, which was at around 6:30 PM, I was left behind with seven of my friends, Seiko, Naomi, Mayu, Ayumi, Morishige, Satoshi and Yoshiki to clean up the mess that was once 2-9's stall. I was a little bit annoyed, like the rest of us, that the students left us to clean up the whole mess. They should at least have helped to clean up, even though it was a little bit. Ayumi went to her bag and took out one of her scented strong-lighting colored candles and put it in the middle of the class. All of us quickly gathered around the candle and we got ready to here one of the many stories that Ayumi has to offer.

"_**Long ago, a nurse fell down the steps and fell to her death. Nevertheless however, she never felt that her death existed and continued roaming the school where Kisaragi Academy now stands on, Heavenly Host Elementary. It is rumored that whenever the clock hits 7, which is about right now, she will roam the halls then events and events will occur. Her presence begins with a large blackout that will start to lurk around the whole school, and then the doors would creak loudly turning even the bravest of them afraid. Then, she will come out with her rotten hand and say the question that people would ask. Remember, it's already 7, which means her rounds have begun."**_

The surroundings around us were dark, and the only thing giving us light was the candle. Satoshi, obviously the coward one, decided to do what he does, which is to squeal like a girl, making all of us laugh, but then, suddenly, the candle went out and it was almost pitch black. We all screamed, and then Yoshiki asked Ayumi to quit with the playing. She told him that it wasn't her who did it. I told everyone to stay quiet, and then we heard talking, as if somebody was speaking to us. Satoshi was the most cowardly of us all, so one of us decided to tell Satoshi to go and open the door, after asking him to compare his condition to the girls' condition. He sighed, knowing he had no choice, went to open the door, when he felt a hand go on the door. He fell behind and the lights were turned on. A familiar face then walked in with a familiar. We all knew who it was. It was our assistant teacher, Ms. Yui. She laughed then said, "It takes a student to know the Seven Wonders of Kisaragi. I'm one, so it wouldn't hurt to try one out. Just look at Satoshi," as she pointed to Satoshi, who was on the floor, scared. We laughed a little bit and we packed up to go back home. Then, Ms. Yui announced the arrival of another visitor. I wondered who it was. I thought for a while until a young girl, dressed in the Kisaragi Academy Junior High uniform, entered, holding an umbrella, and then giving it to Satoshi. We all stared at him, and then he introduced the girl as Yuka Mochida, his 14-year-old sister. We were surprised, since Satoshi never really told us of her. We knew this was Mayu's final day here, so Mayu began to cry. The other girls told her to calm down, and then I told her to smile and to stop crying for a while.

Then, Ayumi took out a paper doll and asked to do a charm which she named, "The Friends Forever Charm". It involved a two-step process. First of all, we had to recite a sentence, one per person, and then we had to tear the doll into ten pieces, since there were ten people who did the charm. We kept the pieces and we took a photo of the ten of us with Morishige's phone as a memory together. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, causing the ten of us to tumble. What was happening? Why is an earthquake occurring? Did we fail the charm? If we did fail, how did we fail? Then a giant hole appeared beneath where we were standing. This was not going to turn out well. I told Ayumi and Naomi to hold on to my hands as we fell into the darkness.


	2. B1C02: Pain

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

I woke up from a bad headache and I found myself in a classroom. This wasn't a classroom I was familiar with, because it had small tables and a different layout. From what I knew however, this seemed to be the layout of a class in an elementary school. My luck suddenly began to run out. Was this the school that Ayumi had mentioned in the ghost story earlier on? I then ran to the poster and looked at it. Then, I realized that my nightmare was about to come. It was Heavenly Host Elementary School. I looked around me, and I saw Ayumi on the floor where I was, and I ran over to her, and tried to wake her up. Sooner or later, she did wake up, but she was within kissing distance of me, which freaked me out. There was dust on her shirt, so I removed it from her shirt. She said thanks and we decided to head out and find the rest of them. We decided to walk around the area to see if we could find anyone else besides the two of us. When we were walking, Ayumi decided to ask me a favor so she asked me, "Can you give me a piggyback ride? My legs hurt a bit." This was going to be a tiring search. She got on my back and we searched for the others. After a while on my back, she got off. Then, suddenly, an earthquake occurred and we tumbled. We tried staying stable, but it was no use. It was still too unstable. We fell down, and then the earthquake stopped. We kept on looking, until we saw a person in the distance. Ayumi was unsure on who it was, so we decided to keep on going, but I held her hand this time to make sure we did not tumble like before.

We kept going ahead, and we stumbled upon one of our friends, which was Naomi. She told us something that shocked us. Seiko had been tortured and she became a victim of the suffering. I suddenly fell to the ground, and then I asked, "Why do people have to suffer?" I got up and I told Naomi to follow us so we could find anybody. Then, Ayumi began to cry. I realized what I told her before we entered Heavenly Host. When I finally re-met with her, I told her, "Don't worry, Ayumi. I will protect you, no matter what happens." I told Ayumi to calm down, and then we continued looking for the other 6 people that were trapped here. As we were walking, I suddenly had a small headache. I had a different vision for a second. I needed to go to the infirmary to get some medicine. Naomi advised me against it, for some reason I never knew about, but I needed to go. This headache was about to get worst if I don't do anything about it. We decided to go in the end, and we headed to the infirmary. At the infirmary, Ayumi took care of my headache problem, and then we decided to go out. However, the door was locked by a thick strand of hair, which made it unable to budge. Then we heard something, or someone saying, "Ready to suffer with everybody else?" We turned around and we saw a black mist. I tried something and I screamed, "Ayumi, Naomi, distract her!" I found a few matches at the corner and some alcohol in the medicine cabinet. I burned the hair, and then we ran out of the room.

We panted for a minute before Ayumi began to hug me, then cried and asked, "Why do we have to suffer like this?" I calmed her down before Naomi began to tell us, "I remember that black mist. Seiko and I were in the infirmary, since I had a broken ankle, and we heard Yuka's scream. I knew staying in the infirmary was dangerous, and Seiko was going to check if it was really Yuka. I wanted to follow her, but she told me that my ankle was hurt, and that I was to stay. I stayed then, and I was left alone in the infirmary." I told her, "I understand what you mean, Naomi. The mist came and tried attacking you, but you escaped, right?" She was surprised and she nodded with a yes. She was alone, so that figure tried attacking her. We continued walking, with Ayumi on my back. It was a long journey before anything happened. When we were walking, I realized I heard something from somewhere, but I did not know who it was, but I knew where it came from. I brought Ayumi and Naomi to where the sound came from, and I found it to be nobody but Ayumi on my back, since she had just woken up. I asked her if she was fine now, and she nodded a simple yes. We walked together, the three of us, and it was a matter of time before another earthquake occurred. This time though, it was bigger than the last one. We held on to the walls, so we did not tumble, and after a few minutes, the earthquake stopped. We proceeded further until we reached a sight we could not stand. There were the remains of a female student on the wall, as if the student had been pulled to the wall by supernatural force. I went closer to it, searching for its ID tag, until I found it after a few pushes and pulls. I fell to the ground and began to cry. The name on the tag made me shocked and surprised. Mayu had become another victim of the suffering and torture, since her name was on the tag. The three of us felt a sudden disruption and we turned behind us. Behind us was a small girl, who donned a red dress. She said a similar thing to the one that the black mist said, "Die!" I grabbed Ayumi's and Naomi's hands and we ran as quickly as possible from the girl in red as she kept chasing us.

It was a matter of time before we met another friend of ours, or maybe two, Satoshi and Yuka. They had been looking around the school for any other friends, but at least they had met with us. The girl in red had disappeared, and I felt something strange in my pocket. I rummaged through my pocket before I actually got it out. It was a ring, but it was one I was not familiar with. I asked Satoshi to try putting on and taking out the ring. He did it, and the powers it gave could have been divine to us. It gave the ability to make the user invisible, but only if the ring is on. We were surprised, and then I took back the ring from Satoshi. Then, the five of us decided to look for the remaining three, Ms. Yui, Yoshiki, and Morishige. Only fate could tell whether we would survive or not.


	3. B1C03: Silence

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

The only thing separating the five of us and the other three were corridors and dead ends. This school seemed more like a maze than a school. The only two things we needed to have were patience and silence. However, silence came very rarely, since the girls would keep talking to each other, and I was a little bit irritated, but the thought of hitting and scolding them never came to me. I did not want to be that rude up to the point where I would hit them. We just continued until I realized that something was odd about this place. I turned around and I realized that something was there. I told everybody to follow me as I went to the thing that made me confused. There was not one spirit, but three spirits. The three of them were holding scissors in their hands, and it was really obvious what they were going to do. I told everybody to run, since they were going to kill us.

After a couple of minutes, we outran them and we were in the same hallway the three of us were when we saw Mayu's remains. Satoshi and Yuka were surprised at the remains and asked me whose they were. I replied back, "The girl who's moving," with a heavy tone. They knew what I was talking about and told me, "I'm sorry for you losing Mayu." I felt like I needed to go to the restroom, so I went to the third floor one with the rest. I trembled in fear when I saw what was in the boys' restroom. There was Morishige's corpse on the floor, with his phone in his hand. I took the phone from Morishige's corpse, and I brought the phone outside so the other four of them could see it. I told them, "We lost one more friend," as I showed them the phone. Satoshi noticed that Morishige's phone had recorded something. The five of us watched it and realized something, that Morishige was smashed to death by a guy wielding a sledgehammer, and that the murderer's accomplice was the girl in red. We were shocked and Naomi told us, "Seiko died here too." I felt sorry for Naomi as I told her not to cry.

I told the other four to stay away from me for a while as I went to the second floor, and I wondered the halls. I heard a scream behind me as I was walking, and I found Ayumi, who was chasing me. She asked me, "Why are you like this, Zoey? This is no time to give up! Stop thinking that we'll never make it out! We'll try!" She started crying and I realized that Ayumi was telling the truth. I looked at Ayumi and hugged her as I said, "I'm sorry, Ayumi. It was totally my mistake. I thought that I had no more hope left. Looks like a single strand of hope removed all of that hopelessness, Ayumi. You thought that hope is never lost." She looked up to me and smiled. By then, the other three had arrived, and they looked at us. I smiled, and they gave no response. We continued our long journey.

We bumped into a girl midway and she showed us a look that made me think I knew her. I quickly had an idea, and I muttered, "Naho Saenoki?" I was actually right, and Ayumi asked me on how I knew about Naho. I whispered to her, "Sometimes, when I go into your room, you're so busy looking at Naho's blog on your laptop, right?" Ayumi's jaw fell open, and she then closed her mouth. I asked her, "So how is Sayaka?" She was surprised and asked me of how I knew of Sayaka. I told her, "I know her because she was one of my friends before, and I know you can't get here alone. You need two people to do the Sachiko Ever Charm, don't you? And from what I know, you're from Paulownia Academy, the same school where Sayaka studies." Everybody was surprised and I decided that the six of us (now that Naho has joined us) would split into two groups, Naomi and Yuka will go with Satoshi, and Naho and Ayumi would go with me. Satoshi's group would explore the other building, and my group would explore this building. They headed off as we decided to start from the third floor. We checked the girls' restroom and we saw a secret entrance that Naomi had somehow not noticed before. Naho, after a few minutes, came back with the three of them, and we headed down the ladder.

We found a secret room that a school would not normally have, which was an underground bomb shelter, and it really was a surprise to see this area. I heard a girl screaming and I realized it was Sayaka who was screaming. I needed to split so I could get her without being caught. The other five wandered somewhere else, while I looked for Sayaka. I looked around every room so I could find her. She used to be my best friend too in the four years that I was not with Ayumi. I realized there was a room I missed and I explored the room. The dissection room, as the room was, was filled with the stench of corpses and the sight of blood was very creepy. I saw Sayaka under the dissection table and I managed to get her before anybody else entered the room. When we left the room, Sayaka hugged me and told me, "Thanks for coming back, Zoey. I wish you were still here with me." I was a little confused by that last sentence, and we search for the other five so we could try to get out of here.

After a little bit of searching, we managed to stumble into the other five who started delivering the bad news; Yoshiki and Ms. Yui had died. Looks like we're the only ones who can make it out alive, but we still had hope that we could finally escape from Heavenly Host in peace. Nothing would get in our way this time.


	4. B1C04: Sympathy

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

Once Sayaka and I reunited with the group, we proceeded with searching for the clues for the only way to get out. As we were walking around the abandoned bomb shelter, I noticed a person sitting by the corridor crying with two others. Ayumi whispered to me and told me that they were the three spirits we ran away from. I knew what to do. I finally understood their situation. I told everyone to step three steps backward, and I proceeded forward, walking towards the three people with a heavy heart. They noticed me walking towards me and I told the three of them, "Please tell me how you are. I want to understand everything. How did you die? I didn't know you were innocent until now. Tell me everything." They came closer to me with nothing in their hands, and I heavily went towards them, and told them that I was sorry for what they had gone through. I never lied to them, and if I did lie, I would have told them. I sat beside them where they were, and I asked them to tell me everything. How their lives were before the incident, how painful the killing was, and how were their lives after the incident. Before they began to tell their story, the others happened to walk by, and see them. I told the three of them, "Don't kill them. We don't want to harm you or threaten you. We just want to know your stories." The other six sat around the three and the three children began to tell their stories.

"**We don't remember when, but there was a time when we were captured by a man named Yoshikazu Yanagihori with someone else, and we were brought to the dissection room, the four of us, and the incident happened. From what we know, it only meant two things. Torture and suffering only come to our minds. I don't understand why we have to suffer this way."**

I was surprised and I told the girl, "It is okay, Yuki. I understand how you feel. I've been through this before. I know what it feels like to suffer and be tortured. I wish I could do magic, and if I could do it, I would have revived the three of you. The three of you don't deserve to suffer. I'll do my best to revive you. I am so sorry." She smiled and I proceeded to do what I normally did, I smiled and I got up. This day wasn't over. We were only a few steps from the way back. We could not wait, and we would not give up in finding the final piece of the puzzle. We continued looking around the abandoned bomb shelter, and we suddenly noticed a small but very major and useful pattern. There were a few levers around one of the rooms we had found. We tried pulling all the levers at the same time, and a door opened. It took a while to find the door, but in the end, we found the door anyways. It led into a very long hallway which seemed to take hours to cross, but once we reached the end of the hallway, we found ourselves in the final hallway, which had only one lone door in front of the seven of us, and we knew that this was the final actual piece in solving the puzzle of getting home.

Both Satoshi and Ayumi took out **two** things that made me wonder whether this was the way to obtain the final piece, which is to appease Sachiko. Satoshi held a pouch which he said, had Sachiko's tongue, and Ayumi had a plushie of a cat, which she said was Sachiko's gift from her mother, and we did what we needed to do. We opened the door, and then walked through it, and we were face-to-face with Sachiko herself. It was really a nightmare, as she made us suddenly freeze. **We were unable to move, and we could do nothing but watch Sachiko as she started to kill us. She started her final killing spree by targeting Yuka, but I told Sachiko, "Why do you want to kill? Death, murder, hatred and sadness are not things you should have!"** Sachiko then unfroze us, and Satoshi started by giving Sachiko the pouch with her tongue, and Sachiko screamed, " E" We were shocked, and Ayumi took out the finale, the cat plushie, and it turned her back to normal, but there was a sudden massive earthquake. We knew we had to run, and there was the way out. We followed the route we had taken earlier, and Yuki suddenly appeared in front of us and said, "Looks like it's over for me, but I know how to get out. Go to the bridges between worlds and jump from it." We knew what it meant, and we knew we had to get out. She also mentioned that seven bells would start ringing, one at a time, and we had to escape before the seventh bell rang. We had to go through many corridors before finally reaching the 'bridge between worlds', which is the bridge connecting the first block and the second block. The seven of us knew that it was final over, and with a happy heart, the seven of us jumped out of the bridge and into the portal home.

It was finally over. We had reached back to Kisaragi Academy. It was hard to accept that we were final home after surviving danger, but we could not accept the fact that we had lost five of our friends; Mayu, Morishige, Seiko, Yoshiki, and Ms. Yui. We knew that they would be surprised, but we were relieved to be home. We packed the bags that were left behind, and right before we left, Ayumi told us, "Make sure you come to school tomorrow, okay?" We nodded and we went back home.

The next morning, we were surprised when we asked our classmates about our five friends. They claimed to not know them, and they never knew such people existed. It looks like there are consequences when something happens. We looked at the picture and sure enough, only four faces were there, with the others blacked out. They were gone. They don't exist. Only we can remember them. I screamed, "Why?!" as I cried.


	5. B1C05: Truth

**[ZOEY'S P.O.V]**

Words had been spoken, and the truth had been told. We made it out alive and safe. We were finally free, but we had five friends who finally disappeared from existence. We knew that the truth had finally hit us in the head hard. I went back to my apartment after the longest day of my life, and I lied on my bed and asked to myself, "Why do we have to suffer like this? It was never our faults that they had died. I don't know what to do anymore. I wish there was a way around this." Once I muttered the final words, I realized that there was a way to revive them. However, the process was complicating, in a way, but the one step that I knew I had to do was to use the Book of Shadows in Heavenly Host. I knew that there was only one person I could ask for help; Ayumi Shinozaki. As we all knew, she had experience in the spiritual world. There was also another alternative, which was to ask Naho, but I knew Ayumi better than her.

I went to her apartment that night, and I knocked on the door gently, but loudly. She opened the door and I proceeded to step in, not aware of what had happened when I did not know. Her sister was strangely missing, and she looked like she had been crying a lot. I did was I normally did and I asked her if anything went wrong since the time. She told me that she had committed a fatal mistake, and she began to tell me of what she had done. **"I remember that we had an idea of trying to revive the others, so I asked Naomi whether the idea would be effective or not. She said that it was worth a try and we started doing a spell I had found in the Book of Shadows. It looked like it was really working, so we tried to revive Mayu, which worked, but we had a faceless Mayu who kept muttering 'Shig…' repeatedly before exploding into bits and pieces of body parts and blood. Then, all of a sudden, spears started attacking us before my sister started to stop the spell. At first, I thought that everything was alright when she hugged me, but all of a sudden, her head exploded." **I was shocked at what I had heard.

However, the story explained why she was wearing her night garments already. Her school uniform was covered with blood, and blood was a little bit noticeable on her face. When I saw her crying, I remembered what I had muttered to myself before, "Why did we have to suffer?" That question lingered in my mind before I hugged her and told her, "Remember when we were young? Remember my promise? I will always protect you no matter what." She smiled and we knew we had a task to finish. However, a few days later, the other three told both of us, "We heard what the both of you were planning, and we want to follow with your plan of trying to revive them." I screamed at how crazy they were in trying to help us, and I asked them, "Why do you really want to help us for this case if you know you are going to die?" They told me, "We know we may die, but we have to help, in a way." I sighed and told them that they could help us. We discussed the new plan and it seemed to work fine. The next few days went by just fine, and the Day was coming near. Ayumi found a paper doll proxy and the Book of Shadows lying around somewhere, and we proceeded to go. Ayumi told me what happened in the few days between and that really surprised. She told me she had finally known her timeline, and she never wanted to know it's secrets; the secrets of the Shinozaki family.

The Day had finally come. That night, the five of us stood in 2-9 as we held the Death Meet Stones, and I joined it together as they held on to me, this time with confidence.


End file.
